When the time comes
by jjwillbabystar
Summary: What happens after Malcolm asks jj why she isn t married.my first fanfic so I aint got the summary thing down yet.the story follows jj and will right up to the wedding night.rated it a K but it might end up an M.Everything in italics is a memory
1. Chapter 1

**"What ya doing here,with a baby at home being raised by a man you`re not even married to?What are you doing here?"**

JJ watched as Malcolm walked out the police doors with Cindy by his side and could not help but be taken back to the interrogation room and the words that the unsub had so carefully but maliciously said. They had not expected him to say anything other than deny any wrong and that was the whole point of this chosen approach to the interrogation,JJ and Emily,two women would go in and catch the mighty S& M king off guard but nothing had prepared JJ for the question.

* * *

The one question she herself did not have an answer to. Sure Will had asked her to marry him on many occassions with most of them falling during her long months pregnant where the romantic gestures that she loved so much were in full swing and would always end with a beaming Will down on one knee. The first time Will had asked her to marry him was about two months after they had found out about the pregnancy and of course she had turned him down thinking he was only asking because of the baby. The last time had been the hardest to turn down.

_"Do you need everyone out in the field?"JJ had asked Hotch hoping he would understand and praying she wasn`t too late._

_"Reid you can go brief port authority police by yourself"Hotch had answered"JJ you can run court from the office and why don`t you go back to the hotel and tell Will what`s going on"he continued._

_JJ released the breath she was holding and made hastily for the exit with a nod and smile when Hotch had offered his congragulations._

_Driving through New york traffic was a nightmare but even more so when all of her thoughts were consumed by Will and hoping she got to the hotel before he left and as soon as she had pulled up infront of the hotel,she made a beeline for the entrance and didn`t even stop to wait for the elevator but took the stairs two at a time and cringed when she thought about what Will would say when he learned of her late night exercise but she didn`t have any time to picture all the scenarios because she was standing infront of their hotel room door rummaging through her bag for the keys. She was met by silence and thought she had missed him when she saw him on the balcony leaning on the railing looking out at the city lost in thought she would stay and just watch him then remebered Hotch had told her to return after briefing Will._

_"Hey"she managed_

_"So, you must have got the package then"he answered looking her right in the eye and making her blush like that first time she had introduced herself back in New Orleans._

_"Will you can`t just quit your job and move to Virginia,"she started"you have worked at that police precinct your whole career just like your dad and...she was cut off by Will`s lips on hers and everything she had planned to say getting slowly forgotten as her mind got more clouded the longer the kiss went on._

_"It is the only way to shut you up when you start rumbling"Will said as he pulled away and taking her by the hand, led them inside._

_"Will you are giving up your shield we really have to talk about this"she said trying to sound like she did not want what her mind and whole body said she did.A soft sigh escaped her mouth and she lifted a finger to trace the place where a moment ago Will`s lips had been and had slowly started sending her to heaven._

_"And we will,Will said from the corner of the room where he was going through his bag."You gotta read this first Cher"he said handing her what looked like a journal._

JJ sat in silence on the drive back to their hotel after they had taken Malcolm into custody. She was absorbed in her thoughts and the world around her had taken a back seat atleast until she heard Emily say something to her.

"sorry what?"she inquired

"don`t let him get to you,Mal I mean" she said using the pet name she had given the unsub

"you and Will are the poster couple for relationships in this whole thing" she gestured around her.

JJ gave a small smile and carried on looking out the window but she heard a small defeated sigh escape Emily`s lips. Emily was right sure her and Will had their fights but still,they would never sleep without saying sorry regardless of which state they were in. She would call or Will would text but they always said sorry so why was a simple question from an unsub, a cruel,uncaring,arrogant,egoistic and selfish S.O.B bothering her so much and why did she not have an answer that she herself was satisfied with. She felt the car stop and looked up to see they were already at their hotel. She said her good nights as fast as she could and made her way to her room willing for Will to still be awake despite the late hour.

The phone rang two times before she could hear him groggily answer.

"sorry I woke you up,it`s ok,go back to sleep we will talk tomorrow"she said.

"no way,I am supposed to be up soon anyway got that stakeout I told you about,"he said with a yawn starting to wake up"I already dropped Henry off at Garcia`s yesterday,so what`s wrong you guys get the unsub and is Derek`s cousin safe?

"yeah we did,everything worked out in the end but really Will i`m fine I just wanted to hear your voice,I don`t know maybe to reassure myself that you were still there and I don`t know...she finished.

"hey you know I am always gonna be here no matter what right"Will reassured.

"I know,it was just me being silly is all"

"JJ are sure everything`s fine?"

"sure,you just be safe out there tomorrow and come back to us in one piece or you are in the dog house for a month"she joked "be safe for us ok,we need you and we love you."

"will do and the same goes for you,you feel any better now?"he asked.

"yeah I just can`t wait to see you guys."The stayed on the line that way for a while until Will said it was time for him to get ready saying he loved her before he hung up.

* * *

JJ looked around her room praying that sleep would overtake her but to no avail. She got up and walked towards her closet pulled out her suitcase and unzipped the small pocket that housed the small black journal. She moved back to her bed turned on the lights and begun flipping through the pages like she had done that first night after Will had given it to her.

_Will had left as soon as he had walked JJ to her car and JJ was glad he had after everything that had happened after he had left,she knew he would be sick with worry but she decided she would let him know later he was on the plane now anyway and Hotch was taken to the hospital to be assessed and find out if he could be cleared to fly. She was exhausted and wanted to crawl straight into bed after her shower and that was exactly what she was about to do when she spotted the journal Will had told her to read on her nightstand. She couldn`t help but wonder why it was so important to Will that she read it but she took it from it`s position and as soon as she was comfortable,opened the mysterious book to discover what secrets it held._


	2. Chapter 2

**ok a new chapter thanks for reading gonna try and update as soon as I write them just gotta fit the writing in with work and school and all that is happening but I promise to update every weekend *fingers crossed* Enjoy and review please**_  
_

_June 2 1976_

_OK I agree 5min really feels like the longest time of you life when you take a pregnancy test. I thought I was gonna die from the suspense not to mention the nerves. So now that I am over the original shock which took a whole two days and a trip to the book shop to buy this journal,I can say it out loud to myself. I AM PREGNANT. I don't feel any different though apart from the whole morning sickness thing which is not really morning sickness if it hits you at like 4pm. Now that I have accepted this,I just have to figure out a way to tell him though I know he will freak out more than I did hopefully he doesn't run away._

_June 7 1976_

_Well it took 5 days but I did it I told him and he did not freak out or run away. He was ecstatic and I have to admit I have never seen him this happy. He is helping out a lot, and right now he is off getting me that butter pecan ice cream I have been craving for the past two days. Everything is going great and in 7 months we will have our little miracle._

_July 30 1976_

_It has been a long time since I wrote something but between work and doctor's appointments I haven't had time. We went for our first sonogram today and let me tell you,hearing that heartbeat for the first time was so incredible like nothing I have ever heard before. It felt like everything we have done had led to this. In that moment everything felt right and all that mattered was our baby boy or girl but I think it is a boy. He is going to be a great man just like his daddy and I can't wait to see that._

_August 15 1976_

_He is right,I should tell my friends and the chief and definitely right about me getting out of the field with me being four months pregnant but this case we are working on has hit me hard and we are closing in on the perp who murdered those two kids. He understands and knows what it's like,I can't just abandon my team right now and I will tell them but after we catch this guy. It won't take much longer I can feel it._

_August 30 1976_

_We got him. We know where he is hiding and we are going in tomorrow got officers watching his hideout. I am heading out there too and after tonight, I can tell my team. It was starting to get hard to hide the fact that I am four months pregnant one can only wear a baggy Beatles 1965 USA tour t-shirt so many times. Anyway I am taking myself out of the field too starting tomorrow I have to start taking less risks now that I am responsible for someone else I am a human incubator after all and not to mention a hormone casserole all most everyday now._

_JJ was about to turn the page when she heard a knock on her door. Locking the journal in the drawer,she opened the door to let Emily in._

_"You feel better now that you have spoken to him?"she asked._

_"What?"JJ asked pretending not to understand what Emily was going on about._

_"I knew as soon as you hurried on to your room that you wanted or should I say needed to talk to Will. I get it. I`d wanna do the same after the day we just had and especially in your you know situation"Emily said pointing at JJ`s slightly visible bump which seemed to have grown as soon as JJ had told the team. "Congrats again by the way,you guys must be excited Will looked like he was."_

_"Thanks,we are it`s just,"JJ began "you know what,it`s nothing forget it._

_"Come on JJ,what`s wrong?it`s not Hotch is it? I am sure he will be okay with you running point and not in field as much. You are pregnant after all."_

_"No no no it`s not Hotch he is fine with me working point in fact he suggested it,it`s...it`s Will,he is gonna quit his job and move to Virginia._

_Oh okay,Emily said a bit confused I thought you would be happy about that._

_I am ... I am it`s just,he is giving up everything and leaving all his friends not to mention the only family he has left in New Orleans and I guess I just don`t want him to regret it years later and resent me or be miserable coz he`s only doing this for the sake of the baby . JJ let out a nervous laugh and added don`t mind me,I am just a hormone casserole right now._

_Emily laughed at JJ`s analogy for being an emotional wreck with her pregnancy hormones taking over her body and tried to reassure her friend of Will`s love for her and that being a good enough reason to want to be closer to her and his child. You should be jumping for joy,you just snagged the last viable baby maker not to mention he isn`t bad on the eyes at all._

_Hey,watch it JJ said jokingly hitting Emily with one of her pillows. Thanks Em, I just needed someone to tell me I`m not being foolish for not quitting my job moving to where ever Will is._

_They said their good nights once more and JJ allowed herself to drift to sleep making a mental note to continue reading the journal as soon as she woke up._


	3. Chapter 3

**Again everything in italics is a flash back to what happened after season 3 finale and the dates are all from the journal JJ is reading. The next chapter to follow will be JJ finishing up the journal and what happens after before I return to 7x20**

_JJ rushed from the bathroom trying to get to the phone before the person hung up. The team was flying back to Washington from New york that morning except Hotch who wasn't cleared to fly yet after the explosion. She got to the phone just in time and answered out of breath "hello?"_

_Jayje are you alright?I just saw what happened on the news,you want me to fly over and meet you in Virginia?I could tell the chief it's a family emergency I'm sure he will understand,Will rumbled on._

_Hey Will come down. I'm fine and so is the whole team no need to fly out when you just got home and yes I`m sure so don't even ask JJ cut him off before he asked her if she was sure. She was surprised at how well she knew what he was thinking when it came to her or maybe he was just a tad bit overprotective. Whatever the case,JJ didn't mind she loved it when he cared about her even when she was turning down his marriage proposals which reminded her of the journal and she had to ask him. "Will,the journal you gave me,whose was it?"_

_After a short silence,she heard him say "my mama" and she thought she heard a sadness in his voice she wished she could take away cos as much as she loved Will being overprotective when it came to her,she felt the need to always comfort him in times like this which didn't happen very often as Will wasn't one to wear his emotions on his sleeve that only applied to his feelings for her. "Will are you sure I should be reading her journal?" I mean these are her emotions,her feelings I feel like I'm intruding on her._

_Don't worry about it I'm sure she wouldn't mind,knowing how I feel about you and before I forget,I love you,both of you._

_JJ was touched that Will wanted to share this part of himself with her. We love you too Will._

_The plane ride home was quiet and somber,Derek and Rossi had stayed behind with Hotch and were gonna drive back. Everyone sat in the own corner probably going over the events of the previous night in their heads and thankful that they had survived. JJ got out the journal and started from where she had stopped._

_September 10 1976_

_My worst nightmare came true. As I write this,I'm sitting in a hospital bed everything is still a bit of a blur I don't really remember much of what happened but I remember the feel of cold metal as the bullet pierced through my spine. The pain came soon after that and my thoughts quickly turned to my baby before everything went black. That was eleven days ago. I have been in a medically induced coma since my surgery. Will is sleeping on the couch in the corner of the room for the first time in days. I can see he`s exhausted and keeps stirring in his sleep. I feel really bad cos I let him down if I hadn`t been out hunting down that perp none of this would have happened. This is all my fault. If I hadn`t been hard headed we would be at home right now arguing about names and cribs but instead here we are at the hospital Will crashed out on the couch worry and sadness written all over his face. He shouldn`t have to go through this,he never asked for any of it. He was happy,he was gonna be a father and he was excited about that then I had to go and ruin everything by getting myself shot and even worse paralysed from the waist down_.

**Sorry its short just had to get it down before it was forgotten like all the other will/jj fanfics I so wanted to write before but never really had the guts to. Hopefully you guys review and I update tomorrow**


	4. Chapter 4

**September 15 1976**

**We are still at the hospital but the silver lining in all this mess is that the baby is fine.  
****I don't know what I would have done if anything had happened to the baby.  
****Will has been putting on a brave face in all of this but I know deep down he is as scared as I am but we are going to be fine.**

**September 30 1976**

**We have been home a week now and so far everything is going great.  
****Will started painting the baby's room yesterday even though we don't know if it's a boy or girl.  
I am still holding out for a boy.**

**October 20 1976**

**I still can't believe it. Right now I am staring down at the most amazing ring in the world.  
****Will proposed today and it was the best day of my life.  
Of course I said yes before he had even finished asking.****He is the best thing that has ever happened to me aside from the baby.  
With everything that has been happening lately with the paralysis ****and pregnancy,he has been my rock and my life and now I get to  
****spend the rest of that life with him. ****It doesn't get better than that.  
I have been really depressed,cranky and hormonal but he hasn't given up on me and that makes me want to love him even more. He wants us to get married as soon as possible so we are gonna do it before the baby comes.**

**November 28 1976**

**We discussed names today. I still think it's a boy and I told Will as much. I really want to name the baby after his father so****  
William LaMontagne junior if we have a son and Joy LaMontagne for a girl cos this baby has and is going to bring us a lot of happiness when  
they get here.**

**December 18 1976**

**Will and I got married today and it was the most amazing day of my life no to mention all the beignets I ate which I specifically asked for cos the baby's been craving them the whole pregnancy.****Everyone is still here dancing and I guess I should be joining them don't want them thinking that Louise LaMontagne is rude.**

**December 27 1976**

**The pain started early on and I didn't think much of it but now here we are at the hospital. The doctor says the baby has to be delivered today even though it is 5 weeks too early. I am waiting to be wheeled into the operating room as I write this. The doctor said cos of my paralysis and the baby being in distress,that the surgery is going to be very risky but I'm not worried. I´m looking forward to meeting my son William LaMontgne junior. The nurse is here so next time I write,will probably be to tell you how handsome my little man is.**

_JJ flipped the page wondering what Will's mom wrote next but found the rest of the journal empty._

_She was still trying to make heads or tails out of the last journal entry when the pilot announced that they had landed._

_The first thing JJ noticed when she entered her apartment was the light blinking form her answering machine. She knew who the message was from before she checked and her suspicions were confirmed when she heard that Louisiana accent that still made her heart skip a bit come over the speaker._

_She decided to call him just so he knew she got home safe but was interrupted by a light knock on her door._

_"I know you said not to fly out but it was only a few more hours on a plane" Will said with a smile as JJ crashed into his arms._


	5. Chapter 5

**__Wish I had time to get these done and posted but hey what can you do right...anyway new chapter enjoy and review**

**_When JJ had finally come down from the shock of seeing Will standing outside her door,they moved inside with Will still  
holding her as she wouldn't have it any other way._**

_**"sit down,let me have a look at you"Will said gently settling JJ on the sofa.**_

_**"Will,I'm fine and really glad you're here,"JJ whispered as she gently kissed his lips.  
A small yawn escaped her lips and she tried to cover it up hoping Will hadn't noticed cos right now she just wanted to spend  
time with him after the drama in New york.  
**__**"You're exhausted aren't you,"Will said more to himself than JJ "here let me take you to bed"and before JJ could protest,he had her in his arms en route to the bedroom.**_

_**With JJ tucked into bed,Will joined her and pulled her into his arms and started to gently stroke her hair. JJ moved closer into Will's embrace and sighed contentedly. They stayed like that for what seemed like ages with neither of them wanting to break the silence. It was JJ who finally spoke.**_

_**"I finished the journal,or read everything that was written in it"**_

_**"Oh.."was all Will could manage.**_

_**"Will,that's not how it ends is it?"JJ said turning to face Will. "What happened after?"**_

_**"JJ it's late I'll tell you tomorrow"**_

_**JJ brushed a hand lightly to his cheek and said "please Will tell me"**_

_**Well,Will started,you know it was a high risk operation and I'm not really sure what happened apart from what my daddy told me.  
The doctors had finished delivering me and were about to close up when she had a placental abruption.  
The bleeding could not be controlled and she didn't make it.  
My daddy never really got over it and he never dated anyone after that I became his only saving grace.  
That's what he called me. He spent his whole life trying to make up for the fact that my mama didn't make it after my birth that he missed out on spending time with his buddies from the force or just being a guy that doesn't have to constantly be thinking about diaper rash and the cost of baby wipes.**_

_**JJ was silent not wanting to interrupt Will but she was running her hands through his hair the whole time he was recounting the story. She was stunned when Will got off the bed suddenly and got on one knee.**_

_**"JJ,you said you were tired of running tired of being afraid and I get that.  
I understand what it's like to be afraid of the unknown I watched my daddy go through that every day. Not knowing is the worst thing that can happen but I want you to know that I am in this for the long run.  
No matter what's to come I am not gonna leave cos...cos you have showed me that I don't have to be afraid.  
That it is okay to love,to worry, to scream out loud in front of a bunch of cops that you are crazy about your girl and I know I have asked before and you already told me your answer then but I wanna ask again so here it goes. Jennifer Jareau will you marry me?**_

_**JJ was silent. Will had asked her a couple of time before if she would marry him but none of those times had come at a time like this.  
A time when Will had basically put his life and heart on the table.  
She didn't really know why she had said no those other times even right now in this moment when she thought about it,she wanted to marry him,she loved him they were having a baby and moving in together.  
Everything was pointing to marriage next and she wouldn't mind being Mrs William Lamontagne so yes she was gonna tell Will yes.**_

_**"You know what JJ, it's fine. You don't have to say yes and you are right we probably wont even have time to put a wedding together I mean it's not like I can ask one of your team members to throw us a surprise wedding. So it's okay as long as I got you and the baby,there is no need for us to get married. You get some sleep and I will go make dinner"**_

_**"Will wait..."**_

_**"No,it's fine JJ,you are exhausted get some rest I will wake you up when dinner is done"**_

That was the last time Will had ever mentioned marriage. They had never discussed it again after that night. Now Malcolm had dragged everything back leaving JJ feeling regretful that she hadn't told Will that she was gonna say yes that night.


	6. Chapter 6

**okay new chapter. don`t own criminal minds wish I did but all I own is this story and it`s mistakes. Enjoy and review pls**

When JJ opened the front door,she was met by silence, which she had expected but it still caught her off guard.  
Will was at the stakeout he had told her about and Henry was spending the night at Garcia's. She made her way to the bathroom and started a relaxing bubble bath. The bath helped her relax a little but her mind was still engrossed in thoughts of the past.  
She was rummaging through her dresser trying to find her night clothes when she caught sight of **_it_** on the edge of the bed. The 1965 Beatles USA tour  
t-shirt she had become all too familiar with since Will had moved in with her. She put it on and was immediately transported back four years ago.

_Jennifer Jareau will you marry me? You know what,it's okay you don't have to say yes..._

Stupid Malcolm Ford and his marriage questions why did he have to drench up the past? I mean it`s not like she didn`t want to marry Will he was the man of her dreams and great in every word. She really wanted to marry him heck she would even marry him at a chapel wearing jeans and a t-shirt.  
She just needed him to ask again cos she had known her answer for four years. Maybe she could ask him subtly like slip it in in the middle of dinner or something maybe even get some help from Henry. The little man would definitely like to get all dressed up for his parents wedding and the team could help too after all they were her family. She could drop hints here and there to let Will know he could ask her again but how?

JJ was still pondering over how she would get Will to propose and going through her dream wedding in her mind when she was startled by her phone ringing. Had it not been for the particular ring tone _**Rosie Thomas **__**Since you've been around **_she wouldn't have picked up but that was hers and Will's song.

"hey, thought you were at a stake out"

"I am, I just wanted to check that you got home okay and well, if you feel any better" Will said concern in his voice.

"I feel better but I will feel even better when I have both my guys at home with me."

"well I second that and I can't wait to hold you in my arms and take all the hurt away" Will added still not convinced that JJ was as okay as she was letting on.

"I can't wait," JJ affirmed a picture forming in her head "as much as I want to stay on the phone with you all night, I know you are not allowed to use a phone while on stake out so, I'm gonna love you and leave you from a far."

"Oh that's cold sweetheart, really cold," Will said feigning hurt.

"What did I just bruise Mr Lamontagne`s ego?" JJ stated giggling "don't worry, I got a surprise for you tomorrow it will make everything a lot better."

"why would you do that,get me all worked up knowing I don't get to see you until tomorrow,again cold Miss Jareau really cold."

JJ let out a laugh and said "I love you Will."

"and I will love you forever," Will answered through a smile.

When Will had finally hang up, JJ went back to planning what she promised would be a night neither she nor Will would forget because this time,no one would be saying **_NO_**.


	7. Chapter 7

**okay new chapter. I know it`s kinda short but I had to get it out as soon as it came to me lest I forgot it or something anyway enjoy and review pls.**

She heard the distant ringing of her phone but decided to ignore it hoping whoever it was would eventually give up. The dream she was having of her and Will was just too good to wake up from. She willed whoever was calling her this early to give up but the person was persistent. Finally she gave in and stretched to get the phone from her dresser.

"hel...hello" JJ answered half asleep.

"good morning JJ" she heard Hotch say almost nervously "sorry I woke you."

"no... no it's fine Hotch,do we have a case?"

"well not really but, um Rossi got an invite to present a lecture to a university undergraduate class at the University of Virginia and I thought it would be a great idea for the whole team to take part."

"oh...okay, I...hmm..um when..when exactly are we supposed to um..have the lecture?" JJ asked praying that Hotch said some time next week.

"Actually...it's in about four hours so every one is driving over there and we can meet up at the hall to prepare and go over the case that Dave's presenting."

"right, I understand, okay I guess I`ll see you all in two hours or maybe three?"

"great,yeah see you then,"Hotch said "in three hours."

JJ ended the call and let her head fall back down to her pillow in frustration. It was her day off,she didn't get so many of those and even when she did,she mostly spent them with Henry having missed out on a lot during her times away on long cases.

She didn't want to give up this particular day off cos today was the day. The day she would finally get to do something she had wanted to do for four years now. She had planned the whole thing in her mind. A romantic dinner complete with wine,candles the works.  
She had even come up with the whole I missed you so much I had to make you dinner excuse had Will asked. And she had to admit she rarely if ever,  
cooked at all. Will was the master chef, he could whip up a whole array of dishes and make a mean strawberry shortcake all in under two hours.  
But now,all her plans went out the window like they always did when it came to her job,which she loved but if she were honest with herself would definitely like to get away from sometimes.

Turning to her left she caught a glimpse of the picture of Will and Henry from when Henry was about eight months. It was his first time having peas and mashed potatoes. He had some how managed to get not only himself completely covered in potatoes but Will as well. The whole floor had been turned into pea central according to Will who had some how called her in the midst of the one man or more like one baby food fight. She had been away on a case ironically in the same city Henry had been conceived in, Miami.

She decided to push all these thoughts aside and get herself ready with the notion that the sooner she did this,the sooner she would come home and maybe just maybe she would still have that long awaited night with her Will.

For now though it was off to the University of Virginia for a lesson in profiling 101.


	8. Chapter 8

They had all watched as Rossi climbed into the SUV on his way to meet Thomas Yates something that they had now experienced for years but  
that never made it any easier to watch. Thomas Yates was the worst of the worst,the boogie man under your kids` beds and any sane person  
would refrain from spending any time in his presence. But Rossi had no other choice if he wanted to bring the victims` families any closure.

They had all turned back to their cars in silence and with hashed goodbyes,set off to their different homes.  
JJ drove a little slower wanting to at least seem unaffected by the day`s events by the time she got home. She had to do it for Henry, she couldn't have him asking why her eyes were puffy or red every time she got home from work.  
So sometimes,if the case had been particularly hard, she would take time on the road to compose herself.

JJ could hear the laughter coming from the kitchen as she stepped into the house. It was enough to put a smile on her face.  
She hadn't seen her guys for five days and just hearing them laugh as they made dinner was enough to brighten up her very gloomy day.  
She made her way to the kitchen and leaned against the door frame and took in the beautiful sight before her eyes. Will was standing in front of the stove in his apron with the words HOT! HOT! CHEF on the front.  
Henry was standing on a chair beside Will in his daddy's little helper apron tasting the sauce from the spoon Will was holding up for him.

Will was the first to see her and gave her a beaming smile. Henry who was still licking the sauce from the spoon turned to see who had stolen his dad's attention from him.

"mommy,"he yelled jumping down from the chair and racing towards her.

"hi little man, I missed you so much"she said picking him up and hugging him close to her chest.

"we make pasta and sauce,daddy let me st...st.." Henry looked up at Will for help with the word.

"stir,buddy" Will interjected.

"yeah,come see mommy,it taste so good" he said drugging her towards the simmering pot of pasta sauce.

"mmmh it looks really good buddy, so why don't you go wash up so we can eat already I'm starving."

"okay mommy" Henry said running upstairs.

"hey you," Will said wrapping his arms around JJ " I missed you."

She let out a long content sigh and added " I missed you too" turning to capture his lips in hers in a slow kiss as if trying to re-familiarize herself with them. They pulled apart in order to breathe and JJ put her head on Will's chest.

"As much as I would love to just stand in the middle of our kitchen and kiss you all day, I have to tell you that in about 2 minutes, a very hungry four year old sous chef is gonna be running down those stairs and the table ain't set, Will spoke arousing JJ from where she had closed her eyes on his chest.

"okay,but we are not finished yet,you owe me five days worth of kisses and I missed yous" JJ said laughter in her voice.

"you bet your pretty ass I do"

JJ pulled the plates out and set the table and as if on cue, Henry came bursting through the kitchen.

"I done mommy,we eat now"

"okay okay,"JJ said turning to Will, "wow he really is his father's son isn't he"

"yeah but he is such a mommy's boy" Will answered lifting Henry up into his chair.

This is the kind of life JJ wanted. She thought as she looked around the table. Dinner with Will and Henry every night,being able to be home when Henry had his bedtime or just standing in the middle of the kitchen making out with Will. That is exactly what she wanted but there was no way she could have that with her job and she really loved what she did.

"daddy can you pwey wif me tomorrow?"

"sorry buddy I got work tomorrow morning I'm sorry."

Henry looked like he was about to cry until JJ said "hey I know I'm not daddy but I'll play with you tomorrow I promise. Mommy isn't going to work tomorrow."

"yay" Henry sang happily as he went back to eating his pasta.

"you working tomorrow,thought you would have the day off since you were at a stakeout last night?"

"yeah,thought so too but apparently the chief had different ideas, I'm really sorry I wanted to spend the day with you guys I mean I haven't seen you in a long time."

"maybe I should give this _chief_ a call tell him you have a **wife** and son who would love to see you at least I don't know more than once a week."

"oh please be my guest and make sure you put emphasis on the wife part," Will said shock resounding in his voice.

"what?"JJ asked unperturbed by her words.

"cher,you just referred to yourself as my **wife**."

"I...what I..."

" It's alright, I know your answer is still **NO** so don't worry I know it was a slip of the tongue."

"Will about that..."

They were both brought out of the deep conversation when they heard something hit the floor. They turned round to see that Henry had some how dozed off with his drink cup in hand and he had finally lost his grip on it sending it to the floor.

"looks like some one is out cold," Will said "you can take him up and I can clean up down here."

"no no, you cooked, I can clean up here,you take him upstairs and I will meet you there after" JJ said looking at Will not wanting to hold off what she had wanted to say for four years any longer but knowing that Henry came and always will come first.

"you sure?"

"yeah"

Will picked Henry up and made his way slowly upstairs not wanting to wake him.

With Will gone,JJ made herself busy cursing the fact that she hadn't said yes four years ago.  
When she was satisfied that the kitchen was clean,she made her way first to Henry's room to give him a goodnight kiss and then walked into the bedroom she shared with the love of her life. Her eyes landed on him strewn on top of the covers eyes closed and in a deep slumber. She got some extra covers and put one over Will kissing him on the forehead. She made her way to the bathroom and returned a few minutes later refreshed and slowly made her way to her side. She got under the covers gently trying her hardest not to disturb Will and silently promising herself to finish the conversation that was started during dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

Beep..beep..beep

Will heard her alarm go off and knew what was coming next. It had become a routine every time JJ had the day off and he had to work so he turned to face the bed as he put his shirt on with a smile and waited for ritual to begin.

"five more minutes please"she mumbled and settled back with eyes closed.

He watched her and smiled to himself knowing that JJ would definitely not be getting those five minutes, not when she had promised Henry that  
she'd play with him. His smile grew even wider as he heard the small foot steps pounding the hard wood floor and sure enough,Henry came sprinting into his parents` bedroom.

"oh..here we go get your mama,get her"he said helping Henry onto the bed.

Henry didn't need any other invitation than that and like a kid let loose in a candy store,he pounced on his mother's sleeping frame.

"oomph...denied"JJ said trying to sound enthusiastic about the wake up method.

"mommy wake up,it's time to pwey"

JJ let out a wholehearted laugh at the way Henry said play. He still had a hard time saying certain words but he had more words in his vocabulary than most 4yr-olds and that was mostly down to his god parents.

"I'm late for work and you promised,"Will chimed in.

"okay buddy go get your shoes,go on"

"yay"Henry said making a beeline for his room.

JJ turned in bed trying to stretch out her still sleepy muscles "when will a day off ever actually be a day off?"she asked more to herself than anything.

"come on," Will said helping JJ out of bed.

"in about 14yrs"he added reminding her Henry still had fourteen more years before he would be eighteen and possibly out of the house.  
Secretly though Will was hoping they would still have two more kids at home by then even though JJ had adamantly stated ten minutes into Henry's labor that he was banned from ever touching her ever again, though that only lasted about five weeks and a little earlier than what the doctor had ordered but JJ had all but jumped Will one night when JJ`s mom was in town and taken Henry with her for the night.

He couldn't resist the urge to press his lips to hers knowing this always seemed to do the trick every time. And sure enough as soon as his lips met hers,she seemed to come to life and when he finally pulled away,she leaned into him for one more kiss. He obliged as always and had to remind himself he was already late for work as he looked down her body.

Cursing the morning patrol he had to carry out that morning with his partner,he made his way out of the room to avoid any more distractions and to check on Henry who had seemed to grow quiet since he went out in search of his shoes.

Will found him sitting on the floor in his room struggling to do his laces and he couldn't help but smile at the look of concentration across his son's face. It was the same determined look JJ got when she was set on doing something.

"hey buddy you ready?"he asked.

"daddy can't do my chooz"

"do you need some help, I know a good trick to get them done"

"yes pweas daddy help"

Will knelt down on the floor with his son "okay first we gotta make bunny ears and then the bunny goes round the tree through the hole and he is home safe"Will said as he pulled the laces tightly together."you wanna try?"

"yeah"Henry enthused repeating the actions he had seen his dad do with the other shoe even if he stumbled a bit on the words. He smiled proudly up to his dad when he had managed to tie his own laces.

"alright pal,you did it"Will said in a sing song voice throwing Henry up in the air and catching him which caused the boy to break out in a fit of giggles.

"hey,you break him you won't get another one"

Both Will and Henry turned to see JJ standing in the door way hands on her hips.

"looks like I'm in trouble buddy"Will whispered jokingly to Henry as he set him down.

"mommy mommy lookie what daddy teach me"Henry said running full speed towards his mom pointing at his laced up shoes. "I do this one all by myself."

"wow buddy that is awesome"JJ said picking Henry up and throwing him in the air.

"now who's gonna break him?"Will said through his smile.

JJ looked at him adoringly and added "if only it were fourteen years down the road and you didn't have to work."

"had to go and ruin the moment"Will joked as he looked at his watch.

"okay buddy go get your soccer ball,we got some playing to do."

"okay mommy." They both watched as Henry run out the room and started making their way out the house.

"remember we have that play-date with Cameron so...you're on your own for dinner,"JJ said. She hated when they didn't eat dinner together but Henry was really excited about his play-date and that was all they had heard the entire week and she was not about to disappoint her little boy.

"oh I'll manage some how"Will said turning round and taking JJ in his arms"I love you"he continued with a kiss.

"I love you too"JJ replied sealing it with a kiss of her own.

"I love you three" they turned to see Henry standing on the steps and they smiled at him.

"okay come on,"Will said holding out his arms for Henry to jump in.

"jump" JJ coaxed and with that,Henry jumped into his father's waiting arms.

"I love you four,"Will said kissing the top of Henry's head "be good for your momma okay"he added placing Henry into his mother's arms.

"okay,are we gonna play soccer?"JJ asked her son.

"yeah"

"let's play soccer,you ready,alright kick it to mommy kick it"

Henry kicked the ball as hard as he could. "woah scoooooooore,say bye daddy."

"bye daddy"Henry waved to his dad.

Will turned and took a last look at the two people his world revolved around. The two people whose faces brightened up his mornings and made coming home every day an absolute treat. He waved to Henry one last time as he made his way to the car and settled in next to his partner Jane.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: sorry for no update but school is been a real pain lately. Anyway thank God we get a week off here in Sweden for Halloween so had to update. Enjoy and review please.**

JJ and Henry had been playing for about half an hour when her next door neighbor Kate and her daughter Emma who was a few days older than Henry made their way outside. As soon as Henry spotted them, he forgot all about the game they were playing and ran quickly to give Emma a hug who returned it graciously before they both made their way to the sand box. JJ knew that a small crush was brewing for Henry all he ever talked about at dinner was Emma this and Emma that it was pretty cute.

"hi Kate, looks like we have been abandoned by our own kids"

"well what can you do,you can't stand in the way of love can you" Kate answered with a smile.

"I hear you."

"No Will?"

"No, he left a couple of minutes back and won't be back til later tonight."

"wow, I don't know how you guys do it, I mean Jake doesn't travel that often but when he does, Emma and I miss him a lot."

"yeah, it's hard but the bad guys never seem to take a break but we both have some vacation time coming up in two weeks so we just have to suck it up a little longer and then we are all gonna head down to New Orleans and visit the rest of the family down there."

"mommy lookie what Emma and I made" Henry screamed from the sand box pointing at the lopsided castle they had tried to build.

"baby that looks great you guys are really god at that" JJ enthused.

Just then, her phone rung. She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Garcia. She excused herself to go take it inside the house.

"Garcia, it's my day off, it's your day off too, so please please don't tell me this is work related coz Will left for work already and I don't think I will be able to get a sitter this early," JJ rumbled on and on until Garcia cut her off with some rumbling of her own.

"JJ, it's Will, there was a robbery at the bank and then shooting and then Will and his partner responded and...and...and.."

JJ`s mind started racing she didn't hear the rest of what Garcia was saying all she heard was Will and shooting. How could this be happening. He had just left an hour or so ago. He had just kissed her told her he loved her an hour ago. This wasn't happening to her to Henry oh my God Henry. How was she gonna tell her little boy that his dad was dead, shot dead by some robber when all he was doing was protecting innocent people. How was she supposed to go on living without hearing his voice or seeing his face ever again. They hadn't even lived half the life they were planning on living. Will didn't even know that she wanted to marry him now that she has always wanted to be his wife and now she would never be Mrs William Lamontagne.

"JJ...JJ...JJ are you still there... JJ answer me Hotch wants everyone to come down to the bank, Will wanted you to be called JJ... JJ..."

what was Garcia talking about, she heard something about Will wanting her or something along those lines.. "Garcia, wha..what d..did you say I..I didn't catch the last part."

"Will's partner got shot but Will is OK. Hotch wants all hands on deck for this one so that is why I was calling. Agent Anderson is on his way to your house, Will didn't want you to drive over here."

"OK,OK thanks Garcia"

JJ ended the call and sent a silent prayer to whichever angel had kept Will safe. She made her way quickly to her room and changed making sure to get her vest on just like Will had done before heading out that morning. She was shaking from head to toe when she made her way back outside and Kate could tell her neighbor was visibly shaken by something.

"JJ, are you alright?"

"I..I can..can you please watch Henry for a few hours I have to go in to work"

"yeah sure it's no trouble at all, are you sure you are OK?"

"I will be" JJ said as soon as I see Will she thought.

She spotted Anderson pull up outside the gate and gave him a nod before turning to call Henry.

"hey buddy, mommy's gotta go in for a while but I promise I will be back real soon."

"but mommy we go to Cameron today right?"

"sorry buddy, I don't think we can I'm really sorry"

"but you promised" Henry begun with tears in his eyes "is daddy gonna be back soon too?"

"I promise daddy and I are gonna come back soon together OK"

"okay"Henry sniffed and with a quick teary hug he made his way to where Kate and Emma stood with his head hung low.

JJ felt sadness pull at her heart strings and almost backed out of going to work but then remembered why she was going to work in the first place. There was a shooting and Will was involved.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to all that reviewed especially 7 and CatcrimMindsfan-CMcrazies for the ever wonderful feedback. Another chapter hopefully I wind this story down in the next two chapters and get started on another one. please review and enjoy**

She saw him before the car pulled over. He seemed OK a little shaken up but she had to make sure, so before Anderson had even stopped the car, she jumped out and raced towards Will.

"Are you OK? Are you alright?" she inquired as she flew into his arms.

"Yeah I'm fine" Will assured her.

JJ wanted to hold onto him and never let go having forgotten where they were and which people were surrounding them. She held onto his arm as he explained the events of that morning. As they all made their way towards the surveillance truck, JJ looked back at Will to make sure he really was fine. After the briefing JJ and Emily made their way from the truck and when she spotted Will walking out with Morgan seconds later, she gave Emily a pleading look wanting to get a few minutes with Will before they set off for the BAU headquarters.

"Go ahead, Spence and I are gonna go get the car" Emily said.

With a nod of gratitude, JJ ran over to Will. Morgan left to go talk to MPD and give them some privacy.

"Are you sure you are fine, coz I'm freaking out here."

"Hey hey hey listen to me JJ, I'm fine and there is absolutely no need for you to worry about me. Just think about all the fun the three of us are gonna have in

New Orleans. We just gotta make it through these two weeks and off to vacation we go. So please go with Reid and Emily so we can solve this case and I can take you home and have you all to myself for the rest of the weekend."

JJ looked Will in the eyes and shook her head in agreement. She kissed him before adding "I love you, see you later."

With one last embrace, Will and JJ reluctantly let go of each other with both praying for the safety of the other. Neither knew the danger that awaited their whole family as they each turned to have one last look at the person they loved the most.

…...

No no no please let this be a nightmare. Please God let me wake up please let me just open my eyes and look into Will`s eyes, JJ thought.

It was just a few moments ago she had watched as Will made his way into the bank even though she had specifically told him not to. She had pleaded with Morgan to let her go as she watched helplessly in his arms. And now as she heard the shots go off inside the bank, she knew. She knew it had to be Will that got shot but her mind would not let her process that. She could not get rid of the image of him falling as the bullets found their target. Her whole world went black as she was led inside the surveillance truck only to see the pale expressions on both Garcia and Strauss` faces. It hit her like a ton of bricks. The love of her life,father of her child, the man who gave her butterflies in her stomach whenever he uttered a single word in that Louisiana drawl was dead. She could see how they all looked at her heck she had given that same look to Hotch the day Haley was killed by Foyet. She knew that look so well and now she was on the receiving end of the **how is she gonna deal with this **look. And truth be told she had no idea where she was gonna start.


End file.
